


I Was Too Busy Staring at You

by Bofursunboundbraids



Series: These Precious Things [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is chipper in the morning, Drunk Dwarves, M/M, Thorin has no time for horrible men, Underage Drinking, curious thirteen year old girl, does have time for sex, intolerant fifteen year old girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofursunboundbraids/pseuds/Bofursunboundbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edda Strom is a servant in the great hall of the Master of Laketown. When the company of Thorin Oakenshield is welcomed to stay, she finds herself pulled into the curious story of the dwarf king and the halfling.</p><p>Part 4 of These Precious Things</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Too Busy Staring at You

**Author's Note:**

> The events related here take place the morning after "The Last Beat of My Heart", with a flashback to the party the previous night.

Edda cleared the last step and made her way down the hall. She could hear Shy's huffing breath behind her.

"I don't understand why you're making such a show of this." Shy grumbled as she let the buckets full of hot water she was carrying land heavily on the floor at the top of the stairs. Water slopped over the sides. Edda gave her friend a stern glance.

"Our guest is a king, Shy Early, and deserves to be treated like one." 

Shy picked up the buckets and followed after her, mumbling, "He's not a king yet."

Edda stopped in front of the last door on the left. In her hand she carried a basket full of breakfast: cold meat, cheese, apples, butter, and a hot loaf she had bought that very morning from the baker as the first rays of the sun made their way over the horizon. There was also a jar of the hot, bitter drink the Master favored first thing in the morning along with the cream and honey required to make it palatable. Shy had already scolded her for this. The beans the drink was made of were hard to come by and cost many dear coins.

"But he _will_ be." Edda returned. And of this she had no doubt. Since the boisterous events of the previous night, with the Master's grand house filled with thirteen dwarves, and one small, barefooted man, she had come to have some understanding of King Thorin Under the Mountain. He had a quiet way about him, but she could tell that his were bones of stone; his will was the _way_ as he moved through the world. He had sat at the head of the table, feasting with his company. Edda, as a servant in the Master's house, had been there to make sure all was as they desired. It was Thorin who had pulled her aside to ask if she'd be kind enough to prepare a bath for the small Master Baggins. And it was Thorin she had returned to, bearing the hobbit's wishes.

* * *

_"He told me to tell you that he could not find pleasure where others go hungry." she blushed scarlet red. It was not in her nature to beg, but she didn't want to disappoint the kind, small master. And she **was** hungry._

_Thorin looked at the girl. The blush on her cheeks was the only color to be found on her skin. Large, pale blue eyes met his gaze. He recognized that look; it was her pride that held her head up and strengthened her spine despite her circumstances._

_Thorin smiled warmly, "And Master Baggins is right to say so, for he speaks my mind as well. Fili! Kili! Move over, make a place for the lady..." he turned to Edda._

_"Edda. My name is Edda."_

_"Edda... and make sure she eats her fill."_

_Edda self-consciously made her way to the side of the table where two handsome young dwarrows had pulled a chair up in the space between them. The fair one, Fili, immediately started to fill a plate while the dark one, Kili, poured her a glass of wine and began regaling her with the tale of their magnificent escape from the clutches of the elven king. In no time, she was caught up in the buoyant atmosphere of the party and didn't notice when the Master returned._

_"What is this?! I step away for a moment and...my lord, " the Master put on his best mask of mortified chagrin and bowed before Thorin, "I apologize for the behavior of this... **slattern**." he spat that word at Edda and grabbed a hold of her arm. Fili and Kili were instantly on their feet._

_"You will unhand her." Thorin's voice was low but his intent was clear._

_The Master stood, blinking stupidly at him._

_"I said, you will unhand that child, and you will not touch her again while I am under this roof."_

_The Master released his hold on Edda, feeling like he had just been scolded by his old schoolmaster. The boys retook their seats._

_Thorin looked up at the fat, sweating man. Everything about this noxious creature repelled him. He was a man bereft of honor and common decency, who treated those in his care with disdain. Thorin would've liked to see his elvish blade remove the bulbous head from its shoulders. Unfortunately, Orcrist had been stolen from him and the company needed what the Master could give; weapons and supplies to take them the rest of the way to the mountain. This situation required a more diplomatic tact. Thorin knew better than to test the limits of their host's hospitality._

_"Ahhh...forgive me. This journey has been long, and with us so **close**...I fear my temper has grown short. Amongst my people, younglings are few and more precious than any jewel under the earth. To let one go hungry is a sin that defies comprehension. I've seen it before in cities of men...nothing ignites my ire more. Fili," Thorin called to his nephew, who wore his disgust of the Master openly, "make sure our Edda gets a slice of that cake before Bombur inhales the last crumb. Now," he turned back to the Master, "I must ask that the lass be allowed to attend to our Master Baggins for the duration of our stay. This journey has been especially trying for the poor fellow, and her presence cheers him."_

_The Master wiped at his forehead, nervously, with a dingy handkerchief, "Of course, of course, if that is what pleases you! There are others in my service, if your lads require a bit of **attending** to." He winked knowingly at Thorin and flashed him a yellowed-tooth smile. _

_Thorin wanted the man dead._

_"No, that won't be necessary."_

_"Well, if you should change your mind.."_

_Thorin gave the Master a look that had the horrible man instantly bowing and scraping while babbling assurances that his home was theirs and if they should require anything, anything at all..._

_"Your hospitality will not be forgotten." Thorin said, with a minimum of sincerity, before turning his attention back to his plate, effectively dismissing the Master. He took no notice of the man as he clomped out of the room._

_Thorin raised his glass to his lips and, over the rim, noticed the girl sat still, her eyes locked on him. Her cake sat untouched._

_"Are you unwell?"_

_Edda smiled and shook her head, "No, my lord, I am quite well."_

_"Then the cake is not to your liking?"_

_"The cake? Oh," she looked at the plate before her as if it had just magically appeared. Grabbing her fork, she shoveled a large piece into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed. "I didn't realize it was there."_

_Thorin cocked his head, puzzled._

_Edda sipped her wine. "I was too busy staring at you."_

_Kíli giggled._

_Thorin felt as if the girl were trying to burrow straight into him, with her wide, open gaze; as if she needed to suss out the color of his soul. He could no longer look in those eyes, focusing instead on the contents of his plate. What was happening to him that a hobbit and a mortal girl could lay him bare like this?_

_"Thank you, for that, with the Master." Edda licked the frosting from her fork._

_"How is it that man is the Master of this town?" Fili jumped in before Thorin could speak._

_"Uncle will certainly see that something is done about him once the mountain is ours." Kili added enthusiastically._

_"Watch your tongues," Thorin admonished his nephews, low and stern. "Until we have what we need from him, we must play up to his vanities. Edda, please forgive me if our actions have put you in an uncomfortable position..."_

_"Not at all! He's a horrible gasbag..." She flung her hand out, dramatically and upended her wine glass. "Oh dear." She looked up at Thorin, thoroughly mortified. "I'm so sorry, my lord. I rarely have wine, it's going straight to my head."_

_Thorin shook his head and smiled. "There is no need to apologize." He refilled her glass. "This is a night for wine. And please call me Thorin. I am not your lord."_

_Edda dug at the remaining bit of cake with her fork. "I wish you were. Lords are brave and noble and protect those that can't protect themselves. You are all these things. Funny...Master Baggins told me you were not his lord."_

_"Did he?" Thorin felt a slight prickle of heat on the back of his neck at the hobbit's name. He anticipated and feared what the girl would say next._

_"He did, but then he told me you were the best friend he's ever had. Although, I think the bath may have played a part in that. He's lucky to have such a dear friend as you."_

_Thorin took a large swig of wine from his glass, "We are both lucky. He has saved this quest, this company, my life..." he drained his glass. "But that is all a story for another night. Come," he shouted across the table, "let's have a song for our lovely Edda. Bofur," Thorin pointed at the happily drunk dwarf as he climbed up onto the table, "please, not the one about the Blue Mountain maid..."_

_Bofur managed to stand upright, "An' the miner who wants to excavate her tunnel? But the lads love that one! Don't ya, lads?" There was an uproar of approval._

_"Later, then. What about the one about the barmaid and the sailor she loves?"_

_"And he gives her a necklace of Mithril. Aye! That's a good one, now, how does it go again?" Bofur sat himself down on the table and tried to remember, with Nori and Dwalin helping by whistling snatches of melody._

_"Oh!" Edda slammed her hands on the table, effectively stopping all conversation. "I just remembered," she leaned towards Thorin, "Master Baggins told me to find a boy named Ori to have my picture drawn."_

_The company broke out in laughter. "If it is Master Baggins' desire, then it shall be." Thorin nodded toward the far end of the table. "There is your boy Ori."_

_She looked down the long line of the table and there, peeking up from behind a book, was a young, freckled face. Ori smiled shyly and waved._

_Thorin left his chair and went to Edda. "Come," he offered her his arm, "I will introduce you."_

_Edda stood and tucked her hand into the crook of Thorin's arm. As he led her to the other end of the table, she could feel warmth radiate from his body. A wicked tingle raced though her core, and she wanted to press closer. Then she noticed twelve pairs of eyes, watching._

_Thorin stopped before the bashful scribe. Ori jumped to his feet, and bowed, quick and awkward._

_"I'm Ori, apprentice scribe, and recorder for the company of Thorin Oakenshield. Well met, Miss Edda."_

_"Well met, Master Ori." Edda curtsied_

_"Ain't they jus' the cutest things?" Bofur had given up trying to remember the song and sat, watching the young ones, his grinning face propped up on his hands. He was rewarded with a glare from his king. Bofur blew him a kiss and resumed the hunt for the elusive melody._

_Thorin ignored the miner's cheek and turned back to Ori, "On behalf of our esteemed Master Baggins, I ask if you would create a likeness of Miss Edda."_

_Ori nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, yes, of course. Here," he pulled over an empty chair, "please sit, miss."_

_Edda reluctantly let go of Thorin's arm and sat down, arranged her skirts about her lap, and ran a hand through her messy, chin-length auburn hair. Ori took out a fresh sheet of paper and began to whittle his pencil to a fresh, sharp point._

_"Ori, a scrap of paper and a pen, if you wouldn't mind?" Thorin asked. Ori was quick to provide and returned to readying his pencil. When the point was fine enough, he began. And within minutes the fine lines of an image of the servant girl had begun to appear._

_Thorin laid the pen down on the table and folded the piece of paper. He kneeled at Edda's side._

_"When Ori is done, I would like you to bring what I have listed here," he held out the folded paper, "up to the room."_

_Edda took the note and held it tight in her fist, "How long?"_

_"Thirty minutes...Ori?" Thorin waited for the young dwarrow to answer. "Ori?"_

_"Huh? Oh...yes...thirty mintutes should do it. Thirty minutes..." And Ori was lost again to his task._

_"In thirty minutes. Please knock first."_

_Edda nodded, a huge smile spreading across her face, "of course, my...Thorin. Thirty minutes." and she looked at the clock, noting the time. Thorin reached out and brushed a lock of hair away from her eyes. The tingle returned, leaving her light-headed. Then, he left her._

_"I'VE GOT IT!" Bofur blurted, jumping up on wobbly legs, and he began to sing..._

 _There is a port on a western bay_

 _

And it serrrrrves a hundred ships a day...

...and he began to dance, which led to the occasional plate and glass flying over a head that ducked in the nick of time. This was all fine until he made his corpulent brother's plate of roast pig and potatoes go airborne. Then it became a battle, brother against brother. And Bofur was not keen on defeat._

_In the midst of the chaos, Edda watched Thorin as he made his way to the staircase. He paused beside the large, fierce-looking one called Dwalin. They spoke no words, but Thorin laid his hand on the other's shoulder and smiled. The other nodded, an apparent understanding of sorts between the two dwarrows. Then Thorin was gone, his footsteps loud on the stairs. Edda looked at the clock. Twenty-four minutes._

_And she sat, the paper in her hand, it's contents unknown. She was afraid to open it there, lest curious eyes catch a glimpse. This was a missive for her eyes only. From Thorin. For Thorin. And Master Baggins? He was still up in the room, in the bath. She wondered if he would be surprised to see the dwarf there, when he got out. And him with no clean clothes! She quickly took a mental inventory of her own clothing, wondering if she owned anything that would fit the hobbit. He was a couple of inches shorter than herself, but slightly stouter. She thought she might have some things that would work when she looked back at the clock. Two minutes!_

_"I've got to go!" Edda jumped up. She took a quick glance at the drawing from over Ori's shoulder. It was definitely her, a very good likeness; though it made her come to the realization that she wore her hair too short. "Thank you," she kissed his cheek, leaving him a brilliant shade of scarlet, and ran off to the pantry. When she was alone, she carefully unfolded the paper. In Thorin's elegant hand was written a list:_

_-water_  
-bed sheet  
-towels  
-unscented oil, at least 4 cups worth 

_This was easy enough. She grabbed a basket that sat on a dusty shelf and hurried to the linen closet and grabbed sheets and towels. Then it was to the kitchen to fill a crystal carafe with cold water. She decided to add crushed peppermint leaves in case anyone woke to an uneasy stomach. One thing left...she stood there and looked at the words; 4 cups of unscented oil. An idea about its purpose rose in her mind. The Master was a conniving and ungracious man, but he did allow her use of the hall's library. And Edda loved to read. And in her readings she had come across descriptions of love between men and the acts they might perform to satiate their lusts. This included an intercourse not unlike that between men and women. She remembered mention of the need for something slick to facilitate entry. Her heart skipped a beat; King Thorin intended to do this with that pretty Master Baggins! Blood rushed to her face. Of course...they were in love! She should have realized this when Thorin first asked her to take Master Baggins upstairs. With a wildly beating heart, she flung open a cabinet door and opened bottle after bottle until she settled on the golden oil of almonds. She added it to the basket and hurried to the small room she shared with her fellow-in-service, an older girl called Shy. Opening the trunk at the foot of her bed, she flung clothes about until she found what she wanted. Into the basket it all went and then she was climbing the stairs to the room occupied by the dwarf king. The hallway was lit only by the light from one oil lamp attached to the wall, by the door. Edda took a deep breath and knocked._

* * *

Edda took a deep breath and tried to ignore the small, pounding pain that last night's wine was delivering to her right temple. She tugged at her best workdress and smoothed her hand over the hair she had taken time to brush. Shy finally made her way to Edda's side and, again, let the buckets hit the floor hard. Edda looked down at them.

"I'm surprised there's anything left in them." Edda whispered angrily at the other girl.

"Wha? How much water do they need? They're _short_!" Shy answered, her nostrils flaring.

"Shhhh! Shy Early, I swear..."

"What, you'll tell the Master? I can tell you, Edda Strom, the Master is not too keen on these hairy pets of yours."

Edda counted to seven and calmed herself. What the Master thought of Thorin and his merry company made no matter to Edda. Great things lay ahead for Laketown now that the mountain king had returned. Of this she had no doubt.

"For not being keen, he certainly is rolling it out for them. What do you say to that?" Edda waited for a response she knew was not forthcoming. "Huh, that's what I thought. Now, either keep a civil tongue in your mouth, or leave. I can manage very well on my own." Edda stood as tall on her feet as she could. She was a couple of inches shorter than Shy, and a good 16 months younger (as Shy liked to keep reminding her), but right now she felt herself a lady of strength and purpose, who answered to a higher master than the one who was currently fast asleep in his stinking room, a puddle of drool collecting on his grimy pillow case.

Shy stuck her tongue out and slumped where she stood.

Edda faced the door again. The dark wood stood, waiting to open, to allow her in. So much promise lay on the other side. Taking a breath to steady her excited heart, she raised her hand to knock.

"yyyYYYEEEESSSS!!! Don't stop...THOOOORIN! Don't you dare stop!" was heard, faint but distinct. Edda froze

"What was that?" Shy asked, not bothering to keep her voice down. Edda couldn't answer. Slowly she moved her ear closer to the door. She could make out another voice; deep, rough, and breathless. She could not make out words as it grew from a growl to exultation. 

"They're...FORNICATING!" Shy's mouth gaped open, her brown eyes wide in her long face. 

Edda took two steps back from the door. She stood there, not knowing what to do. Bringing breakfast to guests was a duty expected of her. That Thorin had asked for her expressly gave the task even greater import. Shy moved past her and began to bend down.

"What are you doing?" Edda grabbed Shy's sleeve.

"Goin' to look through the keyhole, what do you think?"

"No. You. Will. Not." Edda bit out each word.

Shy stood up, hands on her hips, and glared down at Edda's angry, red face. "Then, you do it."

Edda stared back a moment and then looked at the keyhole. If Shy was right, and she probably was, the dwarf and the hobbit, they were in there, together, and they were...Edda's little bit of knowledge and fierce curiosity raged inside her. It burned in the joints of her hands and created prickles of sweat on the back of her neck. She moved to the door, kneeled down, and placed her eye to the hole.

* * *

Thorin pulled Bilbo back against him, his arms wrapped around the smooth, soft body. He was buried in his hobbit, deliciously tight and hot. They had spent the morning slowly waking up to one another; with gentle hands and kisses, before their desire grew to the need to possess. It was Bilbo who wanted to be taken first, spread wide open and filled near to bursting. And it was Thorin who suggested this new way; his precious gem on hands and knees while he rose behind him. Bilbo accepted him quickly, the pain barely registering. He loved the feel of the coarse hairs on Thorin's thighs against the back of his own. Thorin leaned over the hobbit's back.

"I'm going to pull you up." he grunted into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo nodded, sweat starting to drip from the curls that bounced about his face.

Thorin wrapped an arm around Bilbo's waist and hauled him up. Bilbo cried out.

"yyyYYYEEEESSSS!!! Don't stop...THOOOORIN! Don't you dare stop!" 

And Thorin didn't. He rocked on his granite legs, every thrust hitting that place in Bilbo that made him scream in a very unhobbit-like manner. When he was near, he wrapped his hand around Bilbo's cock and stroked him in perfect time. 

"My heart... _ghivashel_...I...DEAR FUCKING MAHAL!...aaaaAAAAAHHHH!" Thorin released into his lover's body, as Bilbo came in his hand; and he held him as tight as he could, thrusting until he felt every ounce of energy drain out of him. That's when he heard a high pitched squeal. It sounded like it came from the door. He gently guided Bilbo down to the mattress and kissed his sweaty temple.

"If I'm not mistaken, your maiden is at the door with breakfast." 

Bilbo's eyes shot wide open. "Oh dear."

* * *

Edda put her eye to the keyhole. The muted light of the the sun through falling snow lay across the floor. She saw the towel and the pile of Thorin's clothes she remembered from the night before, despite being a bit tipsy in her head from the wine. There was movement on the bed and, from her vantage point, she could make out Thorin's head and shoulders, his beautiful hair falling down his broad, scarred back. His arms held someone tightly and she could make out honey-colored curls falling against the dwarf's shoulder. They were rocking back and forth, their voices joined in a wild crescendo that ended with Thorin throwing back his head and calling out to some higher power. Underneath him, she could hear the hobbit's moans and whimpers. Edda recalled one of her books describing sex as "the perfection of the spiritual union of two souls, brought together by love and bound by this corporeal exchange". No words in a book, however, could have prepared her for what she was watching. Her face burned red hot and she heard a squeak leap out of her. She slapped her hand over her mouth and jumped back from the door.

"Wha...what did you see, Edda? They **are** , aren't they? They're fornicating. I told you! Two...I don't even know what they are...it's unnatural! It's disgus..."

The doorknob turned.

Edda grabbed the basket, her heart tripping in her chest, hoping beyond hope that none of Shy's hateful speech had been heard. The door opened slowly. Thorin's now familiar face appeared. Blue eyes crinkled with his smile.

"Good morning, Edda. Please, come in." He opened the door wider and walked away. He wore nothing but his tunic, the hem swaying about his bare legs. Edda followed, Shy right behind. 

"Ahhh...good morning, Edda!" a bright voice called out and she looked up at the bed to where Bilbo sat, a grand smile on his face. 

"Good morning, Master Baggins! I see my shirt fits you well enough." Edda answered, proud to see Bilbo wearing her clothes. 

"Yes it does. I've lost a bit of weight since leaving home."

"Well, I'll have to remedy that, won't I?" Edda offered, bouncing on her toes, the pain in her head forgotten. She stifled a giggle as Thorin climbed up on the bed and slid next to Bilbo, who bared his neck to be kissed.

"Shy, come help me move..."

THUNK!

Two buckets hit the floor, and Edda watched as Shy fled the room, leaving the door open behind her. Embarrassment flooded her veins with ice. Without a word, she walked to the door. Pulling it close, she suddenly felt the oddest sensation, as if she was falling down a hole and where she would land would be a place she never expected. And she was not afraid. A lightness filled her and she turned on her heel and approached the bed. Wearing a huge grin, she bowed low.

"Good morning, my lords, may I serve you?"

"Please!" Bilbo leaned forward, his smile reaching his brown eyes, warm and beautiful. Thorin nodded. He did not correct her.

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bit of original character practice here. Edda is thirteen. Obviously Middle-earth doesn't have drinking age restrictions. She's bright and curious and knows about things we would deem "inappropriate" today. 
> 
> The song Bofur is singing is "Brandy (You're a Fine Girl) by 1970's one-hit wonder band, Looking Glass. I've been meaning for YEARS to turn that song into a fic about a Numenorean barmaid who falls in love with an elven sailor. Such a total GEEK!
> 
> I'm on the tumblr at [bofursunboundbraids](http://bofursunboundbraids.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
